A Golden Knight and a Pale Wolf
by Sebgraye
Summary: The Kingslayer finds a rather unique bedmate for the night at Winterfell


Much to Jamie's surprise, he found it quite easy for him to find a bedmate during his stay in the North.

After the late hour of dinner he was walking about the grounds when he came across a young lad with the darkest of features least his pale skin. He apologized for getting in the Kingslayers way but there was no apology needed.

"Now why is a young lad like you out of bed this late in the night?" the Golden Knight ask.

The boy looked at him with steady eyes, "Couldn't sleep, m'lord"

"And why is that?" Jamie asked taking note of the way he said "m'lord"; the boy must be low born.

"I don't sleep well when there are strangers in my home."

The Lannister understood, "Well, I can understand that. I don't like being away from my home. Makes me uncomfortable."

"Really? You?" the boy teased.

"Yes," A smile came to his lips, "even a great knight like yours truly can be uncomfortable with things." he assured, "All the same, you shouldn't be out here unaccompanied. One may think you're sneaking about."

The young man seemed confused, but something flashed before his eyes and he agreed with Jamie. He asked if the knight would like some company until they both could find their beds for the night. Taking it as a sign from the Seven, Jamie accepted his request.

The two continued to walk the castle grounds talking about the oddities of living in the North and Winterfell itself. Jamie would divert their path here and there while walking and was soon leading them both to his private quarters. They had done well with keeping away from unwanted eyes and by the time they had reached Jamie's door. It was as if they were never down those halls.

At the door, Jamie turned to the boy, "Well, looks we've gotten to my room first."

"Best let you get to sleep then, m'lord." he said giving a slight bow of his head.

"Are you alright getting back to your own room?"

"I will be, m'lord." he said standing in place.

Taking how the young man wasn't leaving, Jamie took his chance, "Would you like to join me for a while longer?"

"Yes, m'lord. Thank you, m'lord." he said with something like gratitude.

Just with that one answer, Jamie knew he had the boy in the palm of his hand. Shortly after they had entered to the room, Jamie offered a him a cup of wine to calm his nerves. They young man didn't seem very intoxicated, more of a good buzz, when Jamie began coaxing him to undress.

Before long, Jamie was standing by the fireplace with the boy kneeling in front of him, both quite exposed. The northern boy seemed to have been used to things like this as he didn't look as surprised as Jamie was hoping when he showed him his one true sword.

To the Knight's own surprise, the young man was more adept at what he was doing than he had lead to believe. He had taken Jamie's cock and began stroking it, licking it up the sides and around his head getting it slick before slipping his head past wet lips. In one fell dive, the strange boy had all of Jamie down his throat and was holding himself at the hilt of Jamie's crotch. Jamie breathed lungs full of air as he looked down seeing the young man swallowing his sword whole.

The boy then began to bob his head about Jamie's cock, playing with his balls and stroking the length him . The Lannister took hold of his head and laced his fingers into the thick black curls. With both hands entangled in his hair, the Knight began face fucking the boy. The boy was bracing himself on Jamie's thighs as the mighty rod dug deep into his throat against his will, but not unwanted.

The two of them continued for a while, with the boy still staying strong as he was taking the Kingslayers cock down his throat again and again only able to watch Jamie groaning in pure pleasure.

When Jamie pulled out of his mouth, he pulled the boy up to whisper in his ear, "Get on the bed."

He didn't hesitate a moment when ordered by the Lannister and got to the bed and into position. He waited there on the bed while the knight came up behind him and dove his own face down into the young man's crack. The younger was groaned when he felt the high born's tongue penetrate his arse and stretch his hole.

Jamie reached under the boy's thighs and lifted him up allowing him to dig into his ass. Jamie usually didn't rim another's hole, but there were those rare few he just couldn't help himself. He withdrew his tongue and sucked on two of his fingers and pushed them into the boy and scissored him open. Jamie withdrew himself and towered over the young lad and positioned his sword behind him. The boy lowered himself as the knight prodded his hole with his cock. In that moment, Jamie pushed himself into the young man from tip to hilt. The ease Jamie had sliding into the boy only reaffirmed him that he was not this one's first sheathing of the night.

With each thrust, the young man groaned into the bed. Jamie soon had the boy bouncing himself against him while Jamie stood at the end of the "lavish" Northern bed. He reached down and pulled the young man up by his chest and held him there with an arm around his front and a hand on a hip. Jamie dug himself deep into his bedmate, making the younger moan a little too loudly. Jamie covered his mouth as he continued to dig himself deeper and deeper into him.

Jamie did not expect the boy to surprise him when he began back himself into jamie as he had before, willingingly thrust himself on his cock. Jamie could barely hold on any longer. He hit something inside the boy that caused the younger to spurt jets of life across the bed. He groaned into the kights hand while the Lion dumped his seed into him.

With each thrust he buried more inside until Jamie released and the younger flopped to the bed, slipping off of Jamie. The two of them stayed where they were for a moment in silence recovering from their climaxes. The boy didn't move from the bed when jamie came to the side and sat himself down. Jamie laid himself in the middle of the bed bringing the lad on top of him. The boy understood when he saw the King Slayer was still hard that their night was still young.

The northern boy took it upon himself to slip back on to the knight and ride him through the late hours. They fumbled around the bed for various positions and harmonized a fair amount of times. It was just before dawn when the lad had to leave for fear of being found in the Queen's brother's room. Jamie told the boy he would like to see him again during his stay. The boy obliged, however, he seemed a bit awkward when he left.

Jamie brushed it off as nerves and cleaned himself before crawling into bed to rest before rising for the day. He couldn't help wishing he had asked the lad to stay and help keep his bed warm with him.

Later that morning, when breakfast was over, Jamie was out on the grounds again while his sister was off with the King and Lord Stark and his wife on political nonsense. He came upon a group of lads that were passing through the town square. Jamie recognized the lot of them easily. It was the Stark brothers minus the youngest male sibling, including the Greyjoy boy, and to his surprise, the young lad whom he shared his bed with.

The group stopped to great the Lannister. The eldest of the Starks, Robb, introduced himself more formally than he had when Jamie had first arrived. He then continued to introduce his brother, Bran, the Greyjoy and finally the strange lad Jamie had buried his seed in.

"And this is my half-sibling, Jon." Robb stated.

"Jon Snow, at your service." He stated with a mischievous twinkle in his eye followed by a playful wink that only Jamie could have seen.

"Pleased to make all of your acquaintances." Jamie choked out realizing he had fucked Ned Stark's bastard son.

He didn't know quite how to feel about it as he saw the way Jon flirted with him. Jamie chose to play along and wished the lads good fortune in their day's hunt they had mentioned.

As the group left, Jamie watched Jon pass him with eyes locking with the other's. As soon as Jamie was alone in a hallway he stopped to comprehend the situation he was in. Coming out of the storm in his mind he decided to let things be. He knew the events of that morning would never leave his lips, especially to come to the ears of his sister.

Later that night Jamie was wandering about his room doing miniscule tasks when there was a soft rap on his door. When he opened it, he found the bastard child that had kept his word and returned for another round with the KingSLayer.


End file.
